¿Quieres jugar?
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: —¿La oujia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? / Solo sería un juego entre amigos, ¿que podría salir mal? / AU Moderno. [Ganador del segundo lugar en el "Reto: Para morirse del miedo" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: Para morirse del miedo" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Summary:** —¿La oujia? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come? / Solo sería un juego entre amigos ¿qué podría salir mal?

 **Advertencia:** AU Moderno.

* * *

 **¿Quieres jugar?**

* * *

Era sábado por la noche, podía ver la luna llena desde la ventana de mi habitación. Sin embargo me encontraba más que inmerso en mi partida de Resident Evil. Mi plan era amanecerme jugando hasta el día siguiente. Un plan estupendamente perfecto para pasar un fin de semana en casa cuando tus padres no están…

O al menos lo era para mí, muchos chicos en mi situación planearían una gran fiesta pero...

 _Hijo, si quieres una fiesta para eso están las casas de tus amigos._ Es lo que mamá suele decir con tanta calma pero a su vez con una gran amenaza de muerte entre las líneas.

Su temperamento es de temer.

De todos modos, estar solo en casa tenía sus pros y sus contras.

El gran pro es que puedo jugar el tiempo que quiera, comer comida chatarra y en general hacer todo lo que se me venga en gana —menos una fiesta— sin que mis padres me manden temprano a dormir. A pesar de ya tener diecisiete papá me trata como un bebé… ¿O esa era mamá?… Creo que ambos.

Aun así, me da mie-Quiero decir… Me pone nervioso estar solo, sí, eso.

Apenas pensé en ello escuché el sonido de algo romperse.

Inmediatamente me quedé helado, el control de mando temblaba en mis manos. Había perdido la partida, sin embargo poca importancia tenía eso en este momento al darme cuenta de mi error.

Un juego de terror con zombies en una noche oscura, sumándole a eso que estoy solo en casa nos da como resultado el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

"¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?" Pensé para mi. "¡Muévete idiota! Si es un zombie ¡hay que exterminarlo!"

Los zombies no me asustaban… No mucho. He visto demasiadas películas de apocalipsis zombie y tranquilamente puedo decir... Estoy preparado.

Me puse mis goggles, un canguro con cosas básicas de lo más indispensable, ropa cómoda —que en realidad seguía siendo la misma que tenía puesta— y, por último, tome mi bate de béisbol. Hacer todo esto no me tomó más de un minuto.

Bajé con precaución las escaleras hasta el primer piso, aún se escuchaban ruidos extraños provenientes de la sala. Cuando llegue vi la silueta de alguien al pie de la ventana que, por si fuera poco, se encontraba abierta. No caminaba de forma extraña ni emitía sonidos inentendibles, hablaba en susurros.

"Es un ladrón."

Teniendo en cuenta que no se trataba de un zombie —y que mi cerebro se encontraba felizmente a salvo— mi agarre sobre el bate se torno en uno más confiado. Con pasos seguros me acerque a la figura por su espalda con todo el sigilo posible.

—JA, como si fuera a atacarme por entrar a su casa. —No me fije en lo que dijo, simplemente lo golpee en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujarlo por la ventana, y caer por esta fue lo que hizo propinando un grito.

—¡Sí! —Exclamé en mi emoción—. ¡Naruto uno, ladrones cero!

Sin embargo las risas me llevaron a ver a esos ladrones con curiosidad ¿Los ladrones se ríen cuando fallan sus robos?

Para mi sorpresa, los rostros de esos "ladrones" me eran muy conocidos…

—¿Qué hacen aquí-ttebayo?

* * *

—Entiendo lo del bate pero... ¡¿tenías que prácticamente lanzarme por la ventana?! —Preguntó/Exclamó Kiba acusadoramente, mientras usaba una bolsa de hielo para desinflamar su frente.

—¿Cómo iba saber que eras tú, Kiba? —Respondí con otra pregunta.

—Touché. —dijo Kiba con un suspiro y yo sonreí ante la clara derrota.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Kiba explicó que tocaron la puerta un par de veces pero nadie contestó, así que optaron por utilizar una ventana. Lo cual me recuerda…

—¿Tenías que romper el trofeo de papá? —Dije llamando la atención de mis amigos sobre la mitad superior de una copa dorada que alzaba a la vista de todos con mi mano derecha, y la parte inferior de esta en mi mano izquierda.

—¿Esa basura? No la extrañara. Además, no es mi culpa que tu viejo lo ponga al pie de la ventana.

Mi ceja cobró un tic nervioso ante la denominación de «basura». Esa «basura» la hice yo hace más de seis años en la clase de alfarería —la cual deje porque no me terminó gustando. Pude haber hecho un jarrón pero en vez de eso hice una copa, la cual pinte de un color amarillo/oro y agregue la pequeña leyenda de "Al papá número uno del mundo".

Papá solía mostrarsela a los vecinos, a mí no me importaba porque veía lo feliz que era. Pero seis años después y sigue haciéndolo cada vez que tenemos visitas, es algo vergonzoso.

En algo Kiba tiene razón, _yo_ no la extrañare.

—¿Aun tienes el Kit Anti-zombies? —Dijo Shikamaru con un tono lleno escepticismo y algo de aburrimiento mientras sostenía en alto el canguro que llevaba puesto antes.

—Prevención. —Conteste alzándose hombros.

—Amigo, esto es algo que hicimos a los siete años, ¿Aún crees en esas cosas?

—Es un dobe, ¿Qué más se puede esperar de él, Kiba?

—Teme. —Gruñí en respuesta al comentario de Sasuke pero me centre en el tema que me generaba más curiosidad—. ¿Y para qué vinieron? Si es por comida para eso está la casa de Sasuke.

De repente la atmósfera cambió a una más silenciosa.

—Vamos a jugar a la ouija, Naruto. —Me respondió Kiba, con una seriedad no muy propia de él.

"La oyja… ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? _"_ Sí, estoy seguro que lo he escuchado, pero en primer lugar…

—¿Qué es la ouiya?

—Es ouija, dobe.

Sin embargo, antes que le pudiera responderle al bastardo con un insulto, Shikamaru me contestó.

—La ouija es rotulada como un juego, pero es más que eso. Es un método con el que se puede entablar conversación con una entidad. Para esto se necesita un tablero, preferible de madera, este debe tener inscrito los números del cero al nueve y las letras del alfabeto.

Mis labios formaron una gran «O».

No entendí lo que explicó Shikamaru, pero ya recuerdo donde escuche sobre ese juego.

Papá habló una vez sobre cómo encontró a algunos de sus estudiantes jugando a la ouija en la azotea de la universidad. Hace no mucho tiempo, tal vez unas cuantas semanas atrás. Dijo que se encontraba preocupado por ellos, aunque no sé por qué. Además, también dijo…

—¿Ese juego no es ilegal-ttebayo?

—No. No exactamente.

Mire a Kiba entornando mis ojos. Cuando dice eso siempre me mete en problemas. Él solo suspiro.

—Ok, mira. Antes era legal en el sentido de que podías encontrarlo en cualquier juguetería, es solo un juego después de todo. Muchas cosas pasaron y ahora es ilegal venderlo, pero eso no significa que sea ilegal jugarlo. —Termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Le seguí mandando una mirada llena de desconfianza porqué... "Que quiere decir con que «muchas cosas pasaron»…" _._

—Entonces… ¿De dónde conseguirán el juego?

Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke tomo su mochila y comenzó a sacar algo parecido a un tablero y un triángulo pequeño, ambos de madera. Lo posiciono en medio del círculo que habíamos formado entre todos en el suelo.

¿Cómo no podía estar sorprendido? Sasuke-teme es quien normalmente no hace nada más que vernos con su cara de estreñido sin mover ni un dedo para ayudarnos. Además, ¿De dónde lo consiguió? A él no le gustan los juegos de mesa.

¡Lo más acertado sería decir que no le gustan los juegos en donde se requiere a más de una persona!

Sasuke contraataco mi mirada incrédula con una llena de molestia.

—No es mío, es de Itachi-niisan. A él y al resto de sus amigos del Akatsuki les gusta el ocultismo.

—¡Ohhh! —No puede evitar decir.

¿Ocultismo?

¿Es por eso que Itachi se pinta las uñas?

—Como sea, comencemos de una vez —Dijo Shikamaru para alcanzar su maleta y sacar una fotografía.

—¿Para qué es esto, Shikamaru? —Pregunté con incomodidad, sin quitar mis ojos de la foto.

—La necesitamos para saber con exactitud a que entidad contactaremos.

"¿A quién contactaremos? ¿A qué se refiere Shikamaru? ¿Qué es una entidad? ¿Para qué necesitamos una foto de...?"

Las palabras: «conversación con una entidad» y la foto hicieron click en mi mente.

Estoy seguro que mi piel se volvió pálida.

—¿Q-q-q-quieren hablar co-con un f-f-f-fanta-tasma?

Los zombies son aterradores como tal, pero nada comparado con un fantasma. Un fantasma es algo de lo que no te puedes proteger, no les puedes golpear ni matar como un zombie.

—¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Se hombre por una vez en tu vida!

—¡Siempre he sido un hombre-ttebayo! —¡Por algo tengo un órgano reproductor masculino!

—¡Hombre en el sentido de valiente, quiero decir!

Negué fervientemente, ya no quería jugar. Ahora entiendo porque papá estaba preocupado por sus estudiantes. Que el dios del Ramen los acompañe.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Dobe, no te pasara nada. No contactaremos con un desconocido, es por eso que necesitamos la foto.

—¿Por qué quieren hablar con él?

Haciendo de lado el tema de los fantasmas, me sentía incómodo al siquiera pensar en él. Era mi culpa que estuviera muerto en primer lugar. Muchos me dicen que fue un accidente y que no debería culparme por eso.

¿Pero cómo puede que golpear a tu amigo en la cabeza con un balde lleno de agua para ese Ice bucket challenge ser un accidente? Yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, solo no contaba en que al lanzarle el balde con tanta fuerza también lo empujaría a él por el balcón del sexto piso…

—¡Para pedirle disculpas! ¡¿Para que más va a ser?! ¡No eres el único que se siente culpable! ¡Maldición! ¡Yo tuve la idea!

Mire a Shikamaru esperando que me de sus razones.

—Yo también soy culpable, vi lo que ibas a hacer pero no hice nada porque era muy problemático. —Sasuke gruño ante eso, probablemente tenía una razón parecida a la de Shikamaru.

Suspire.

Me rendí en participar.

* * *

Tuvimos que concentrarnos un tiempo en la persona que queríamos contactar. No fue muy difícil, su rostro se había quedado grabado en mi memoria desde aquel «accidente».

Coloque mi dedo en lo que Shikamaru denominaba «marcador». Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

—Hay algún espíritu aquí presente —por un momento me sentí mal por el bastardo, hablaba de una manera tan demandante he irrespetuosa que no me sorprendería si fuera la primera víctima de ese espíritu.

Pero todo eso se esfumo de mi cabeza cuando el marcador se movió, por sí solo.

—Di-díganme que uno de ustedes lo está moviendo. —dije en un tono lleno de súplica.

—N-no. —respondió Kiba igual de asustado.

El marcador índico _SI_ en el tablero.

Mi dedo temblaba y mi mano había comenzado a sudar. Mirando a mi alrededor vi a Sasuke entrecerrar sus ojos, claramente aún no se encuentra convencido de que esto fuera real.

—¿Quieres jugar? —continuo.

El marcador se dio una vuelta por el tablero antes de caer de nuevo en el _SI_.

Trague saliva.

—¿Qué quieren preguntar primero? —dijo Sasuke finalmente dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Shikamaru—. Hay que asegurarse de que sea él. —Kiba, Sasuke y yo asentimos entendiendo a que se refería. No era 100% seguro de que fuera nuestro amigo.

El marcador volvió a moverse. No podía ver bien las letras porque estaba sentado a la cabeza del tablero. Kiba fue leyendo en voz alta.

— «N»

"«…E»

"«…J»

"«…I»"

Intercambiamos miradas aliviadas. Sin embargo el marcador comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

— I…D…I…O…T…A…S…P…O…R…S…U…C…U…L…P…A…E…S…T…O…Y…M…U…E…R…T…O.

.

.

.

—No hay duda, ese es Neji —dijo Kiba soltando un suspiro mientras yo mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aun de muerto Neji sigue llamándonos unos idiotas.

El marcador volvió a moverse, mire a Kiba extrañado, este a su vez miro a Shikamaru, y Shikamaru a Sasuke. No preguntamos nada ¿Por qué el marcador se está moviendo?

¡¿Por qué el teme me está viendo?! ¡Yo no lo estoy moviendo!

Shikamaru leyó letra por letra.

—C…O…M…O…T…O…M…O…H…I…N…A…T…A…M…I…M…U…E…R…T…E

Kiba chasqueo la lengua.

—Oh Neji gracias. Sí, me encuentro muy bien.

—Uh, Kiba, Neji pregunto por Hinata-chan, no de ti —dije confundido.

—Eso fue sarcasmo, dobe.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, teme?!

—Kiba.

La voz de Shikamaru retumbo en mi habitación, todos le prestamos atención. Simplemente era raro que dejara a un lado su flojera y hablara con un tono de voz serio como lo está haciendo ahora. Soltó un suspiro y un «que problemático» antes de continuar.

—Entiendo porque estás enojado pero comprende a Neji, «para un Hyuuga la familia es lo más importante», o eso es lo que Neji solía decir.

Neji venía de esta familia muy vieja, de una era antigua como la de Sasuke-teme. Pero los Hyuuga a diferencia de los Uchiha aun mantenían muchas de sus tradiciones. La cosa es que a Neji desde pequeño le enseñaron a velar por Hinata-chan y... Bueno, hasta el día de su muerte su vida giraba alrededor de ella.

¡Ni siquiera esquivo la cubeta que le lancé por responder una llamada de Hinata-chan!

Creo que ella también se siente igual o más culpable que yo.

—Perdón Neji, —dijo Kiba después de suspirar—. Es solo que somos tus amigos y a mi… No me gustan estas cosas, ¡aunque tampoco soy un miedoso como Naruto! —termino diciendo con un tono más animado.

—¡Hey! —exclame indignado.

—Hinata se encuentra bien, no te preocupes. Estuvo decaída por un buen tiempo, pero no está sola, Shino y yo la ayudamos a recuperarse. Tenten y tu amigo raro de las cejas también... —Kiba paro por un momento, parecía querer preguntar algo.

¿Será que por fin le preguntara si puede invitar a Hinata-chan a salir? Neji solía espantar a todos los chicos que se le acercaban, y no sé porque me veía mal de vez en cuando. Tal vez sea por esa enfermedad rara que Hinata-chan parece contraer cada vez que se me acerca.

—Y la verdad es que no sé qué más decir. ¿No quieren preguntar algo?

Bueno, a hacer lo que supone que vinimos a hacer.

—N-Neji, —no podía evitar estar algo asus-digo nervioso, aunque se trate de Neji estoy hablando con un fantasma—. Yo…en verdad lo siento ¿sabes? Es mi culpa.

Kiba tocio.

—Está bien, está bien, es la culpa de todos. —Aun así sigo pensando que solo es culpa mía.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero el marcador no se movía. Volví a hablar.

—Hey Neji , si nos perdonas ¿verdad?

Este debía de ser el momento en el que Neji nos da su perdón, liberando a nuestras miserables almas de culpa. El momento en el que podría finalmente darle un cierre a esta historia y seguir adelante con mi vida sabiendo que mi amigo no me odia.

El marcador se movió una vez más.

E indico _NO._

—¡No estarás hablando enserio! —Ese fue Kiba, quien indignado separó su dedo del marcador—. Venimos aquí, a arriesgar nuestro pellejo con un juego diabólico que ha matado a muchas personas ¡y dices que no nos perdonaras!

Lo único que capte de todo ese discurso fue «juego diabólico» y «matado a muchas personas».

También retiré mi dedo.

—¡Hey! ¡No dijeron nada sobre eso! ¡¿Un juego diabólico que ha matado a muchas personas?!

—Dobe. —Pensaba replicarle con un «bastardo» cuando vi la mirada que tenía en sus ojos.

¿Sasuke está preocupado?

—Naruto, Kiba, —Nos llamó Shikamaru seriamente—. Siéntense y vuelvan a colocar su dedo en el marcador. Están irrespetando a los muertos; es posible que nos ataquen si continúan con su discusión.

Creo que el color se dreno de mi rostro, toda mi energía me fue arrebatada en menos de un segundo y prácticamente caí al suelo —aunque no estoy seguro de a que rato me pare, ¿adrenalina del momento?—. Inmediatamente gatee hasta el tablero para poner mi dedo en el marcador, cuando llegue el de Kiba ya se encontraba allí.

Oí un leve suspiro por parte de Sasuke, casi imperceptible de no ser porque estada sentado a su lado.

El teme no creía en estas cosas, pero el que este juego funcionara creo que es prueba suficiente para que tome todo esto con seriedad. No creo que haya estado preocupado por mí, Shikamaru hablo en plural. Si alguien mostraba irrespeto por los muertos todos pagarían.

"Maldito teme egoísta."

No tuve tiempo de pensar en porque soy amigo de un bastardo cuando el marcador comenzó a moverse de nuevo, ¿eran imaginaciones mías o el marcador se movía más rápido que antes? ¿Neji tenía prisa? ¿Para qué?

Esta vez fue Sasuke el que leyó.

—C…L…A…R…O…Q…U…E…L…O…S…P…E…R…D…O…N…O…I...D…I…O…T…A…S

—¡¿Qué?! —Exploto Kiba de nuevo, gracias a dios tenía en mente no soltar el marcador—. ¡¿Entonces que fue todo eso de decir NO?! ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes sentido del humor!

El marcador volvió a moverse.

Leí en voz alta, con algo de problemas porque desde donde me encontraba sentado miraba las letras al revés, además, el marcador se movía más rápido.

—E…S…E…N…O…F…U…I…Y…O…

¿Entonces quien…?

—¿Hay alguien más, además de Neji, en esta habitación? —pregunto Shikamaru.

De repente reinó el silencio, no podía oír a los grillos de mi jardín, o el ocasional sonido de un automóvil pasando por mi casa. Era demasiado silencioso, tanto que oída el taladrar de mi corazón.

El marcador se movió a una velocidad aterradoramente lenta.

Mi dedo y brazo temblaban.

Mi mano sudaba, ¡maldición! ¡Todo mi cuerpo lo hacía!

El marcador se dio varias vueltas por el tablero, como si se estuviera divirtiendo de nuestra impaciencia.

Hasta que finalmente, el marcador indicó…

 _SI._

—¿Cu-cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunte.

El marcador se movió con la misma lentitud de antes. Como si estuviera disfrutando de este momento, como si se estuviera burlando de nosotros.

—K…Y…U…U…B…I… —Leyó Kiba con voz temblorosa, que nombre más raro.

—¿Quieres jugar? —Volví a preguntar.

.

.

.

 _SI._

El foco exploto, la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad…

* * *

 _ **¿FIN?**_

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Esto puede ser tomado como un final abierto, los finales como este causan terror ¿no lo creen?

Participo con: La Ouija

¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! y que Kyuubi siempre los acompañe ;)

Ya no puedo decir que quedo con 3,000 palabras exactas después de editarlo (; A ; )

19-05-2016


End file.
